Chansey
Chansey es un Pokémon de tipo normal introducido en la primera generación. A partir de la cuarta generación, tiene una cría o preevolución llamada Happiny. Etimología Su nombre inglés, Chansey, es una alteración de la palabra chance del inglés (oportunidad), o quizá también del francés chance (suerte), por su nombre japonés. El nombre japonés de Chansey, Lucky, es directamente una palabra tomada del inglés, que significa suertudo o suerte. La terminación Sey (Chan'sey') también podría venir del Japonés de su grupo huevo Hada (妖精/Yō'sei') o del Japones Vida (生活/'Sei'katsu o 人生/Jin'sei'). Su terminación Sey también puede venir del Japones 精/Sei que significa exactitud o precisión. Biología Es un Pokémon raro de capturar, su carácter amable hace que quiera ayudar siempre a la gente de buen corazón. Por eso, un sitio donde se pueden encontrar muchos Chansey es en los hospitales, donde ayudan a las enfermeras Joy a cuidar los Pokémon heridos. No hay machos en esta especie, y todas llevan una bolsa (parecida a un marsupio) en su estómago, donde hay un huevo siempre, porque cuando Happiny evoluciona con una Piedra oval, Chansey no deja de poner huevos semejantes a estas piedras. Generalmente se conoce que Chansey ofrece sus huevos a los heridos para que se recuperen ya que son altamente nutricionales. Existe la leyenda de que Chansey trae la felicidad a quien lo posea. Diferencia de género Evolución A partir de la cuarta generación, Happiny evoluciona a Chansey al subir un nivel durante el día, si lleva equipada una piedra oval. A partir de la segunda generación, Chansey evoluciona a Blissey por amistad con su entrenador, subiendo un nivel. En la primera generación Chansey no tenía evolución ni evolucionaba de ningún Pokémon. Otros datos / / / / ) | objeto2 = link=Piedra oval Piedra oval (50% / ). | objeto3 = link=Puño suerte Puño suerte (5% ). | velocidad = 3 | poder = 4 | técnica = 4 | resistencia = 5 | salto = 3 | ranger = no | masa = 1 | ratioR1 = 6.9% | ratioR2 = 6.9% | gci = H }} Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Chansey puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Chansey puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Chansey es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo A partir de la cuarta generación, la cría de Chansey con Incienso duplo es Happiny. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Happiny para más información. Mediante cría, Chansey puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Chansey son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Chansey: Otras apariciones En el anime En el anime aparece como enfermera de todos los centros Pokémon. Pero a partir de la decimocuarta temporada esta función es sustituida por Audino. En el manga En los videojuegos * En Super Smash Bros. 64 en el escenario Ciudad Azafrán sale un Chansey de la compuerta que está en el techo de Silph S.A., que tira un huevo blanco del cual salen objetos. También es uno de los Pokémon que puede salir de una Poké Ball. **Cabe destacar que si uno golpea al Chansey de Ciudad Azafrán demasiado, este saldrá volando. * En Super Smash Bros. Melee A veces al lanzar una Poké Ball aparecerá y empezará a lanzar huevos que al romperlos poseen objetos en su interior, reducirán el daño recibido o explotarán. Utiliza su movimiento Amortiguador. También hace su aparición como trofeo desbloqueable en Melee. Información del trofeo en inglés: ::Renowned for its kind temperament, Chansey has been known to offer injured creatures its highly nutritious egg to aid their recovery. Legend has it that this charitable creature brings happiness to anyone who captures it. All Chansey are female, and every now and then one is found in possession of a Lucky Egg. ::*''Pokémon Red & Blue.'' Traducción literal: ::Conocido por su temperamento amable, Chansey ha sido conocido por ofrecer a criaturas lesionadas sus huevos, muy nutritivos para ayudarles a su recuperación. La leyenda cuenta que esta criatura benéfica trae felicidad a quien lo captura. Todos los Chansey son hembras, y de vez en cuando se puede encontrar uno con un Huevo Suerte. ::*''Pokémon Rojo y Azul.'' * En Pokémon Snap este Pokémon aparece hecho una pelota tras la que un Eevee corre; cuando se le arroja una Pester Ball al Eevee o a la pelota, Eevee dejará de correr es ahí cuando Chansey se desenrolla pudiendo ser finalmente fotografiado. * En Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad ;es la dueña de la guardería Chansey y la encargada de abrir los huevos que le dejas. Archivo:Chansey SSB.jpg|Chansey en SSB. Archivo:Chansey SSB.gif|Chansey apareciendo de la puerta de Ciudad Azafrán en SSB. Archivo:Chansey SSBM.jpg|Chansey en SSBM. Chansey lanzando huevos SSB.png|Chansey lanzando huevos en SSB. Trofeo Chansey SSBM.png|Trofeo de Chansey en SSBM. Peliculas Aparece en los Cortos de Pikachu "Pikachu al Rescate " PK02 en la pelicula "El poder de uno" complementando los huevos de Exeggcute con uno de sus huevos que posee. En el TCG ChanseyBS.jpg|En la colección Base Set. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Chaneira * Francés: Leveinard Anotaciones